Lovestruck
by CutesyChocopie
Summary: Ichigo has a problem understanding his feelings towards a certain someone and his inner hollow was not at all helping with the unnecessary remarks. Will he be finally able to sort it all out or will he simply push this foreign feeling to the back of his mind and play oblivious like he had been doing till now?(Summary sucks but read to know the full story! Don't forget to review :))
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : So here you go, another IchiHime fic, Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, it all belongs to Kubo-senpai, I wish I did though!**

* * *

**_You like her!_**

No.

_**Oh you know it king, your hands are itching to be all over her body.**_

H-Huh? NO!

_**You want her, you want to bang her till she could no longer walk!**_

SHUT UP!

_**You know I can see through your wildest fantasies, you even dream of her every night! The way your name sounds from her lips in desperation when you're about to en-...**_

"SHUT UP DAMMIT", Ichigo Kurosaki yelled out in frustration, he could hear his inner hollow laughing that maniac laugh while he was too distracted to dodge the chalk thrown at him by his really irritated history teacher.

"Ow."

"KUROSAKI! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! TALKING TO YOUR TEACHER LIKE THAT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR MANNERS?!" his eyes widened in realiztion. He must have said it out aloud, he didn't even have to look at the others to know that there were now several pair of eyes watching him intently.

"I am sorry sensei." he mumbled looking away from his female teacher who was standing right in front of him now.

"Just what the hell do you think you are?! Sometimes you don't show up for the school at all and when you do _this _is the way you behave? Don't you think you're a rather arrogant and _annoying _spoiled brat?!" the ever present scowl in Ichigo's face deepened. _Spoiled brat? Really?_

**_She is right King! You should behave yourself. _**A sarcastic laugh followed the statement and Ichigo had the urge to strangle that _bastard_ to death.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" asked the teacher finally after calming down a bit.

"No, I don't!" he replied, he can't really tell her that _this_ annoying _spoiled brat _had been saving her and the whole world for the last couple years and that is the _only_ reason he was not attending school regularly. He could see his teacher's eye twitch. Apparently she took his short reply as an offense and-...

"GET OUT!"

* * *

They sat on the roof of the school during the lunch break. Uryu Ishida, Sado Yastora, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue and of course a very irritated looking Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Just what the hell was all that about?" Renji broke the silence when he no longer could take the tension in the air. He was silenced as Rukia hit him on the head not even bothering to spare a glance at him as she sipped on her juice packet.

"It was probably _him_." she said, the calmness in her voice ever present. Sado nodded getting who exactly she meant and Uryu simply looked over at Ichigo as the latter was emitting a really angry reiatsu.

"Stop it Kurosaki! You are attracting hollows!" he said with narrowed eyes as Ichigo didn't show a single sign that he heard him. "Oi..Kurosaki!"

"Ah Ishida-kun..." Orihime spoke this time as Uryu glanced over at her. She looked so worried that he suddenly felt like slapping the daylights out of Ichigo.

"Inoue-san I-..."

"Mhm-Hmm.." She shook her head a little before continuing, "...Kurosaki-kun needs to cheer up, without doing so he can't really control his own reiatsu and I be-..." she stopped as Ichigo stood up dusting his pants. "Um...Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's okay Inoue." he said as he smiled gently at her. Something she realized with time that he only showed her. She couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks at the thought. "I am fine now, let's go back to class. Lunch time is over", the bell rang just as he said that confirming his statement. Ichigo didn't bother to look at anyone else as he turned around to leave. Rukia sighed, she didn't know what and why something was bothering him so much but she didn't want to ask him when he doesn't seem to be ready to talk.

Renji gave her a look 'What the hell is wrong with him' and recieved an elbow on his gut. Uryu and Sado couldn't help but feel bad for him as Orihime watched Ichigo leave feeling useless as she yet again was not able to help him.

* * *

_A/N : Cliffhanger...Ahh! But yeah don't pay mind to the silly me. I will be updating this story as soon as I can, since it all just started. Also sorry if the chapter was too short for your taste heh, I promise the next chapter will be double the length. Oh and pleeeeeease don't forget to review, both negative and positive accepted. ^-^_

_P.S : If you have any suggestion for the story feel free to put it in the reviews, I'll try to include it in the later chapters ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : So here is the second chapter, Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or any characters.**

* * *

Orihime Inoue was lost in thoughts as she walked slowly towards her apartment after school. The said thoughts were all about a certain orange haired shinigami. She couldn't help but worry about his behaviour in school. And him not really talking to anyone after the lunch break bothered her even more. After all she didn't care if it was her, as long as Ichigo cheered up, it didn't matter who was behind it.

That's when she felt it. Someone else's presence around her. Someone with a stronger reiatsu than hers even though it felt like the reiatsu is being suppressed. Orihime stopped abruptly. She knew this reiatsu. It was way too familiar to her but again, the unknown barrier suppressing the reiatsu made it feel so distant. She looked around her in search of someone.. _anyone. _

But she couldn't see anyone except herself. The whole neighbourhood was unusually quiet and the streets were empty today. It made her wonder if there was some festival she forgot to keep account of.

Orihime shook her head absent-mindedly starting to walk again. Even though the reiatsu didn't just fade away, something told her the owner of this reiatsu doesn't mean any harm.

Though, as she started walking closer to the dark alley across her apartment, Orihime slowed down. The presence of the reiatsu was much stronger than before, now.

"Is...someone there?"

Silence.

Orihime took a deep breath.

"Look if you need he-...KYAAA!"

The next thing she knew was that she was pulled rougly inside the dark alley and is now staring at a very well known pair of azure blue eyes.

"Yo, long time no see!" and here came the just as well known smirk.

"You..." she murmured. It took her a minute to register she wasn't just daydreaming. Once done, her face lit up as her lips twitched upwards in a smile.

"Hai!"

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had the worst day of his life in school today. But again calling it the worst will only be underrating his condition. He was a hopless mess by the end of the day. Mess 'cuz of the restlessness caused by none other than that damn hollow inside his mind. And hopeless 'cuz he saw no way out of that mess. There was only one name spinning around his head by the time he stepped out of the school.

_Orihime Inoue._

And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't really mind. He wasn't as dense as rock. Of course he was able to realize his own feelings. And he knew these special feelings weren't just born out of nowhere. It took him time to reach this point slowly and steadily.

But he was Ichigo Kurosaki. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself in front of one of the best friends he could possibly have without knowing how she feels and if the feelings were mutual.

But that damn bastard inside his mind wouldn't leave him alone no matter what. And Ichigo was determined to get used to it. Afterall things that outside world wouldn't know are way less embarrassing.

Ichigo started humming a song he heard that morning on Keigo's phone. Trying to ease his mind was useless, but at least it will be keeping himself busy, so he could avoid shouting at that hollow bastard, in short himself, while the hollow kept whinning and calling him a coward.

* * *

"ICHIGOOO~!"

BAM.

"Onii-chan, meanie! You shouldn't hit father everytime you two meet. He was waiting for you for having dinner together."

"Cut it out, Yuzu! Ichi-nii didn't hit him. It was the old man's fault for jumping onto him even when he just came from school and is probably tired. Ichi-nii only dodged him."

"Karin-chan, not you too!" Ichigo sighed.

"I am going into my room."

"And what about dinner, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked from her seat on the couch. Being the matured and understanding kind, she instantly noticed the change in Ichigo's behaviour.

"I am not really hungry today." Ichigo replied simply while starting to walk towards his room hanging his bag over his shoulder.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu called out from behind with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Yes?" Ichigo stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Yuzu hesitated for a moment before starting.

"Please... don't skip the dinner. Let's have dinner...together?" she smiled genuinely tilting her head to the side. Ichigo couldn't let her down when she was asking like that. He sighed before replying.

"Alright, I'll freshen up first."

* * *

An hour later Ichigo found himself walking in the streets, out of his house, away from that maniac dad. He had decided to take a walk after dinner, for a change and some fresh air. The Shinigami Badge was securely hanging from the belt of his jeans, in case he needed to hunt down a hollow. Even though he knew Renji and Rukia were in charge of Karakura Town now and there was no way something or someone could escape them, Ichigo just didn't feel like taking any risk.

The voice in his head had already calmed down. Thanks to his father. All Ichigo needed was a kick over his head and Bingo! The hollow abruptly fell silent. He had a feeling his dad knew his situation. But the thought that, the ever idiot old man would really be able to figure out was somewhat weird to him.

Ichigo's mind was clear now, just like the evening sky. He sighed. Better enjoy the mental freedom till it lasts.

* * *

Mad.

If you are to say that Ichigo Kurosaki, the infamous orange haired Shinigami is mad.. You're completely underestimating the situation.

Because he wasn't simply mad at the moment, in fact it took him all his might to keep his sanity..for all he knew he was dying to strangle a specific someone to death. But wouldn't that be killing himself?

**_Tch, you're such a wuss, King! Go and get her. You can't just watch your woman walking away with another guy!_**

And for the first time his inner hollow sounded so damn _right_. But that doesn't mean he was gonna act on it.

_**Will you stop thinking already? Since when did your "genius" mind start helping you in something?**_

Ichigo mentally cursed. Was that bastard making fun of him?

_Don't forget you're nothing but a part of this "genius" mind._

Silence.

Great, finally it's quiet and peaceful. Ichigo wondered if he should interupt the two people - too lost in some kind of conversation to even notice him - standing not too far away from him. But wouldn't that be poking his nose where it's not needed? And Ichigo was definitely not that kind of guy unless you're talking about fights.

His eyebrow twitched as the woman standing across him smiled one of her most graceful smiles and Ichigo couldn't help but feel annoyed for who knows why. She had been engaged in a conversation with someone for over twenty minutes now and Ichigo had no way to know who the unknwon person is. The said person was pretty tall and built up. There was a hint of familiarity, something Ichigo couldn't quiet point out.

All he could make up from the back of that person is that it was a guy and he had a black hoody on. Ichigo could sense no trace of unusual reiatsu from the mysterous guy, so he chose to settle down with the fact that it was just another ordinary human. He could be anyone for all Ichigo cared. Right now he was too focused on deciding if he should interfere or not.

In the end Ichigo decided on the latter one. 'Cuz if Inoue is actually enjoying the company, it must be 'cuz she knows that guy well enough and she wouldn't like anyone disturbing them. The thought was really irking him.

He sighed. This was taking him to nowhere. Why was he so concerned about such a simple matter anyway? It's Inoue's life, she can do anything she wants. So what if she is was dressed up rather cuter than usual? So what if those two were giving off a _really_ comfortble -_ too comfortable for his taste_ -aura. So what? It got nothing to do with him right? Of course it doesn't.

Ichigo felt like a 5 year old kid whose favourite person chose someone else to spend their time with and all he could do was pretend that he didn't care to look like he was selfless enough to compromise..._ sometimes_.

Ichigo groaned and turned around, starting to walk away. It's her life. He was no one to interfere. Besides, Orihime Inoue wasn't just another ordinary human being. She was strong enough to take care of herself. But even then, he couldn't shake off the uneasy cold feeling growing inside him at the moment.

One might call it extreme jealousy but Ichigo knew better than to admit that.

* * *

_A/N : And Done! Cliffhanger again hehe._

_ I haven't double checked it, cuz I am supposed to go out an hour later and I hardly have anymore time to spend on this chapter. I typed it in just one hour so I am certain there will be spelling mistakes and such. Do let me know okay? ^-^_

_So yeah, the chapter is exactly double the last one hehe. I made sure I keep my promise. Also thank you so much guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it!_

_ **markerius and Seriah .no .saint** .. Thank you guys for the suggestions. I promise I will work on them and I really will love more suggestions so don't forget to review ^-^_

_Anyway, Ja Ne~ till next time! ;)_


End file.
